Despertar
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: ¿Como se siente ella al saber que Rusia esta herido y no despierta?


**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, tienen a su awesome autor.

Pareja: Rusia y Fem. México

Pues, he empezado a amar esta pareja xD

Disfruta ^^

* * *

><p>-¡Rusia! – Te vi. Tumbado en la cama. Herido, tu cuerpo cubierto de vendas. Algunas aún tenían rastros de sangre.<p>

Corrí hacia tu cama, me deje caer de rodillas contra el piso. Tomé una de tus manos, cubiertas por vendajes y la acerqué a mi rostro.

Tus dedos estaban fríos, tu rostro demacrado y pálido.

-Perdóname Rusia…perdóname por no haber estado contigo en ese momento. –Lloré. ¿Qué podía hacer por ti ahora? Y un terrible miedo me invadió. ¿Te perdería? A mi primer amigo.

-Tuve muchos problemas en casa. Perdón Rusia. –Susurre tu nombre. Posiblemente ni me escucharías.

Todos te abandonaron. Pero yo no. Yo nunca te vi como un monstruo o un ser de hielo. Si, eras un poco sádico, pero te comprendía. Tu vida no había sido un lecho de rosas. Y te admiraba. Tenías el valor de sonreír. Una sonrisa fría, pero sonreías.

Un chico solitario, solo acompañado por aquel a quien llamabas "General Invierno".

Acaricie con una de mis manos tu rostro. Seguía suave, justo como la última vez. Las ojeras le daban a tu rostro un aspecto fúnebre. ¿De verdad seguías con vida?

La caída de la URSS te había dejado muy débil.

Me quedé un tiempo en tu casa Rusia, espero y no te moleste. Todos los días visitaba tu habitación, contándote las nuevas del mundo. Te contaba alguno de mis problemas.

Aquel terremoto que removió mis entrañas. Mi jefe que no hizo nada. Estaba débil y no pude ayudarte.

-Rusia perdona a México, ¿da? –Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro.

-Por favor, despierta Iván. –

El general había llegado, más fuerte que antes. Sus gritos retumbaban las ventas, acompañados de sus lamentos.

-Hace frio Rusia. –Tomé más mantas y las coloque sobre tu delgado cuerpo. –Así estarás mejor.

-No me dejes Iván. No quiero volver a estar sola.-Lloré nuevamente. –Extraño tu sonrisa, y tú _da. _Y tú cálida presencia. –Susurré. –Tu cuerpo esta frio, pero tu corazón late. Tus heridas se curan lentamente.

-Feliz navidad, querido Rusia. –Coloqué una pequeña caja en la mesita al lado de tu cama. –Feliz cumpleaños. –susurré, nadie se acordaba de él, más que yo. Besé tu frente. –Lo siento querido Rusia, pero tengo que regresar a casa.

Una chica de ojos verdes y piel morena observaba al joven entre las sabanas. Tenía sus ojos cristalinos de tanto llorar.

Estaba en el piso, en cuclillas. Cubriendo sus ojos jade con sus manos. Aún el frio invierno lloraba el estado de la gran nación.

Y la chica se fue.

Rusia siempre, entre sueños, sintió la presencia de la joven. Su única compañera y su primera amiga.

Siempre preocupándose de más. Y ahora por el, ella ya no sonreía del todo. Solía pasar ratos llorando por el estado de la nación.

Y un día.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El lugar estaba obscuro y olía a encerrado. La luz casi no entraba por su ventana.

No hacía tanto frio. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado. Giró su cabeza a un costado, viendo un montón de flores de girasol Algunas cajas con regalos. Y otras con dulces.

Sonrió. Sabía perfectamente de quien eran. Giró su cabeza al otro lado. Había un enorme regalo, y se lograban ver algunas letras, algo similar a "Feliz Cumpleaños"

La puerta chilló, dejando ver la silueta de una persona, que al parecer cargaba algo.

-Buenos días Rusia –Escuchó decir. No reconocía la voz de esa persona. Intentó hablar, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

La silueta se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su frente.

-La fiebre ha bajado, lamento haberte atado Rusia, pero…-Sintió una gota caer en su mano. –Anoche tenías mucha fiebre y pesadillas, te estabas lastimando.- Sollozó. –Pero…ya te las quito, no te preocupes.

-_¡México!- _Intentó decir, pero su garganta no generó ningún sonido ni sus labios algún movimiento.

La chica desató el cuerpo del ruso. Y observaba los vendajes. Quitándolos con cuidado.

-¡Mira Rusia!..-dijo alegre –Tus heridas han cerrado, solo tienes que despertar.- ¿Qué no se daba cuenta? , ya lo estaba.

La chica se acercó a él, depositando en su frente un beso.

Y el ruso lo intentó otra vez, intentó moverse. Atrapando a la joven entre sus manos.

-Ma…rí...a.-Dijo con dificultad, su voz sonaba ronca y seca. La chica se sorprendió y respondió el abrazo.

-Des...pertaste...-comenzó a llorar nuevamente. -¡Me tenías preocupada tonto! Creía yo no despertarías nunca. –Escondió su rostro en el pecho de este. El ruso le miraba con cariño.

-Perdóname…por no poder ayudarte antes. –Dijo la chica, mientras seguía llorando.

-Era la guerra de Rusia. –Dijo el tranquilo. Abrazándola con fuerza, respirando el fresco aroma de la chica, algo semejante a sandía.

-Estaba tan preocupada. –Le abrazó con fuerza. Y se quedaron así unos minutos.

Y el ruso la separó un poco. Le tomó de la barbilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, la tristeza estaba pintada en su rostro. ¿Por qué ella se preocupaba tanto por él? Limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de la chica, besando sus ojos.

-México no debe llorar, Rusia está bien, da – Le susurró al oído. Y besó su frente.

La chica se tranquilizó, y sonrió. Sinceramente, justo como Rusia la recordaba.

-Rusia no dejará a México, ¿Verdad? –Fijó sus orbes jades en los violetas de este.

-Net, Rusia no te dejará. – La distancia entre ambos se cortó lentamente. Ambos sentían en cálido aliento del otro contra sus labios. Uniéndose en un corto beso.

-Rusia…-Decía la chica entre besos. Colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Mientras el ruso besaba su cuello.

-Rusia…no...Aun estas herido...- Iván se detuvo, y le observó fijamente, sonriendo con la típica aura obscura atrás del.

La chica lo volvió a besar, susurrándole al oído.

-Primero, come algo Rusia, acabas de despertar de un largo sueño.-

El ruso sonrió.

-Rusia quiere comer a México, y que esta sea uno con Rusia, _da~ _

La chica se sonrojó. Lo último le tomó por sorpresa. Y lo último que recordó fue el cuerpo del ruso sobre el de ella.

* * *

><p>He aquí una nueva entrega. Espero y sea de su agrado.<p>

No se, quedó algo rara la historia, xD La verdad no esperaba terminarla así, pero así fue mi inspiración.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Saludos

_**¿Review? =3**_


End file.
